coming out
by leprekan187
Summary: hello, my name is scorpius malfoy and i am gay... the terms used in this story are not ment to be an insult to anyone that is of the sexual persausion, if the terms insult you i appologize. slash lemons limes albus/scorpius a/s dont like dont read simpl


The war was long ended.

Old prejudices had simply vanished along with Voldemort.

The infamous Draco Malfoy was best friends with the golden trio.

Who would have thought it?

Ron had gotten over his feud with Draco a few months after his trial.

After testifying that Draco was not in fact a horrible person but just simply raised with very _unique_ raising standards.

Hermione and Astoria had always been sort of close in classes they had together simply because teachers would not dare put Draco and Hermione together.

Harry shook Draco's hand the first day of Auror training with the simple phrase of, "this is to make up for old times. Of how we should have been." Causing Draco the sap to simply beam.

All the kids were even best friends; it was so cute to any outsiders.

Draco and Astoria had two kids, Scorpius and Aphrodite.

Aphrodite was two years younger than Scorpius which put her perfectly in with Lily and Hugo, while Scorpius was perfectly fit with Rose and Albus.

~~**~~

My name is Scorpius Malfoy.

I am gay.

A flaming fruity boy.

A brown hatter.

A fudge budger or packer.

A sissy boy.

A Nancy boy.

A batty boy.

A mattress muncher.

A sphincter lover.

A beaver leaver.

A fag.

A fairy.

A pouf.

A balloon knot banger.

A fag bag.

A back scuttler.

A felcher.

A limp wrist.

A barking spider lover.

I had heard them all when I came out of my rather fashionable closet.

There was nothing that you could say to insult me.

I take each one of the words in stride with everything I do.

I am proud to say that I have the _most _loyal friends.

Rose and Albus took the news better then everyone.

In fact Rose, the little sphinx, had the galls to tell me it was about time I figured it out. And Albus, Merlin love him, he simply smiled and told me he knew a few guys that were in Gryffindor with James that I might like.

Although sadly I am awaiting the day for Albus to ask me what made me finally figure out I was gay.

I can't lie to him.

And he always seems to get it out of me one way or another if he even thinks I am withholding anything from him.

He gets this look on his face that makes me melt into a little puddle and I think he knows it considering how much he uses it against me.

My dad was a bit shocked but other wise he just simply tells me to keep the P.D.A. behind closed doors.

My mum broke into tears when I first told her but I _think _she has gotten used to the idea by now.

And my little sister Aphrodite said there had to be a reason she loved me so much.

Ginny and Hermione sat me down for a _talk _when I told all of the parents together {after I had told mine of course}.

Ron was a bit shirty around me for a while but Hermione knocked some sense into him. Harry simply smiled at me and didn't insult or look at me funny, but he talked me my dad a lot after that…

The rest of the Weasley clan was fine with me being around.

For that I was glad.

I don't really have too many friends that don't either have red hair or share the Weasley name.

I am very happy with being open and being able to just be me, but I want some one of my own.

Not just some one night stand with a Hufflepuff who doesn't want a repeat.

Having all my Weasley and Potter friends has served something very special to me. When it got out to the school that I was gay I became a target for bigots and homophobes. I was regularly cornered and insulted and once even beaten, there was a few times where if I had not been rescued by said family that I would have been raped.

This year Professor McGonagall is retiring her headmistress position to Hermione.

A wise choice if I do say so myself.

This school will be a better place by the end of the year.

"SCORPIUS!" I heard Albus yell at me from down the train. I turned to be graced with his beaming face running headlong to me.

"Hey Al!" I said as I pulled him into my compartment.

"Hey an empty compartment! Good job mate. Rose is stuck doing head girl duties so we are alone for now." He said still beaming.

"I got that new chess set so we can play if you want."

"Sounds fantastic!" he said watching me pull the box out of my over stuffed trunk.

After setting the game up I looked at him only to catch him looking at me rather oddly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked almost horrified.

"No. your face is perfect." He said still looking at me funny. He cleared his throat and made his first move.

If it had been any other guy I would have assumed he was flirting with me but this was Albus Severus Potter- if you looked in the dictionary under straight male you would see his picture their winking for all girls to see.

The one guy I had ever met to set my pulse into over drive. The one guy I was in love with was straight.

Of course my luck I had to be blessed, or cursed depending on the day, with the most attractive guy in the school to be my supportive best friend, the one guy in the school that did not set off my recently finely tuned gaydar.

Over the last few years Rose had taken to playing gaydar alert when ever we got bored out on the town or even on our field trip to America last year.

I knew every simple way to tell that a guy was gay, the way he walked the way he talked even the way he held his quill.

I knew how to tell if a guy knew he was gay or if he was simply in denial or had a secret lover on the side.

With this in mind I realized how obvious I was around Albus but I didn't care.

He couldn't tell and as far as I knew the only person other than me to notice this was Rose but we had been there and done that.

I think I even still have the rainbow fanny pack with the conversation embossed on the front in bright green letters- the color of his eyes of course.

Watching Al contemplate his next move I realized that I would not let my affections get in the way of our friendship.

So right then and there I vowed to never tell him how I felt.

~*~

A/n: the names I have listed describing a gay guy is not meant as an insult to any male who likes guys. They as simply insults that are used in Britain. And normally if you are gay then you take insults in your stride after hearing them so often so if I offend any one let me know and I will take some (but not all) of them out. Which gives me an excuse to get you to review my story ^.^ if you don't like my story then hit the little back button at the top of the screen and simply ignore further updates. THNAKS! Leprekan187

Flamers will be laughed at.


End file.
